A Night In Paradise
by Artemisdesari
Summary: Light smut of the smut kind. Plot might interfere on occasion but mostly just an excuse for the boys to indulge. Tracys/OC's, Based in the Blood of Innocents 'verse. Rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_Yeah, so Teobi asked me to do it and I like to do nice things for people so I agreed. Since Blood of Innocents and Travellers will remain firmly in the T rated section I figured I would create an M rated side fic with some of those dirty little scenes in them that we don't see in the main fics. Expect a Scott/Hollie scene to follow at some point. They won't be posted in chronological order, however, so I'll be sure to make a note of when each happens for clarities sake._

_This is set during Erin's first night on the island._

_**Disclaimer:** If I owned them Scott or Virgil would be doing these things for me, not simple OC's. Those damn girls get all the fun. _

A Night In Paradise: Virgil and Erin.

Erin cannot quite get over the way that these men live. Even though she now knows that they are members of the most secretive organisation their home is far different from the expectations she had built up based on Hollie and Virgil's words. She had almost expected opulence and simple extravagance. Instead she has come to a place that is barely any different to any number of other family homes she has been in. The furniture is obviously more expensive, as is the decoration, but there is no sense that the family look down on anyone else. Aside from her discovery that they are International Rescue the Tracy's have been warm and welcoming and having Hollie there with her has been a blessing.

She spends much of the afternoon with her friend, only seeing Virgil for ten minutes here and there before dinner while he talks with his family about repairs to Thunderbird Five. She is not stupid, she knows that Hollie is keeping her distracted by going through hers and Tin Tin's wardrobes to find things that the blonde can wear for the next few days. She looks down at the floaty blue dress that the Malasian girl has loaned her while she leans on the balcony and listens to Virgil play. There is an effortless freedom that he plays with which seems to lift her from the immediate and take her to a place of heat and promise. She is certain that his brothers have not noticed, positive, even, from the way that they seem to carry on with their normal activities.

Virgil comes to join her after twenty minutes of playing, apparently his routine in the evening after dinner, resting his hands to either side of her and boxing her in against the railing. She stares up at him leaning back and crossing her arms lightly behind her, knowing that he will not let anything happen to her, and tossing her now loose hair back over her shoulder. There is a gleam in his eyes and a small smile on his lips as he leans in to her, a challenge that she is more than willing to meet.

Virgil hovers millimetres away from kissing her, his breath ghosting across her lips and the length of him pressed against her. They stay like this for a long moment, just waiting and breathing, until Erin shifts just so and presses her lips to his. At first it is nothing more than a gentle caress, chaste in a way that the heat between them should prevent it from being, it quickly turns into something else that is all heat and need and want. Erin knows that Virgil has been on the island for the last three years, that he does not get much down time, and she cannot blame him for being eager. Her hands slide around his back, fingers tangling into his shirt and clutching at him.

Whistles and cat calls greet them as they part and Erin feels herself blush. Virgil buries his face in her neck, pressing a kiss to her racing pulse, and then breathes a sigh of irritation at knowing that they have a pretty much captive audience. This is an island and there are very few places that they can be alone.

"I'm calling it a night," Hollie says from the couch, kissing Scott and then getting to her feet. "Come on, Erin," she smiles, a hand resting over her the barely noticeable bump where hers and Scott's child is growing, "I'll show you to your room."

Erin almost tells her that she is not ready to go to bed yet, but there is something about the mischievous way her friend is smiling that tells the blonde that there is more to the offer than initially meets the eye. Even Virgil seems to be a little bit put out by Hollie's offer but the other woman throws him a warning look and he backs down.

"That's your room," Hollie says a few minutes later when they are in the main corridor. Then she takes her friend's hand and pulls her further down the hall until she is at a door opposite the one to the room she shares with Scott. "That's Virgil's room," she pushes the door open and then shoves Erin inside. "Make yourself comfortable, I'm sure he'll be along any moment."

Erin scowls as the door closes behind her then turns to look at the room. She is not sure what she had expected Virgil's room to be like beyond the glimpses of it that she has caught during their vid-phone conversations. It is light, painted in neutral colours and decorated with framed pieces of artwork. Some of it she can tell has been done by the man the room belongs to, others seem to have been created by different hands. An easel rests in one corner, carefully folded and currently in use as a clotheshorse.

It is the bed that catches her attention, large and evidently tugged into a hurried semblance of order, it is the bed that draws her closer and that fires up her imagination as she thinks of all the things that she could be doing in it.

"I should have known that Hollie was going to hide you away in here," Virgil says as he walks up behind her and slides his arms around her waist, brushing her hair out of the way so that he can press a kiss to the side of her neck.

"Sometimes she's about as subtle as a brick," Erin replies, turning in his arms so that she can kiss him properly.

"Are you complaining?" He asks, his eyes meeting hers as one hand teases the swell of her right breast. She draws a sharp breath and shakes her head, leaning into his touch with delight. This time their kiss is like a fire, flashing hot and brilliant between them as his hand abandons it's ministrations to fumble with the belt around her waist and then the buttons at the back of the dress. Her hands are just as busy, slipping the buttons of his shirt through their holes so that she can push it off his shoulders. They break apart as her dress slips down, his eyes dark as he takes in pale skin that stands stark against the violet of her underwear.

Erin crosses her arms over herself, more self conscious than she has ever been in front of a man.

"Don't," he tells her, stepping forward and gently taking her hands in his, still drinking in the sight of her. "Don't." His shirt joins her borrowed dress as she kisses him again, their hands fumbling together to undo his belt and slide his jeans to the floor. She slides her hands up his chest, her smile broad and dirty and her eyes drinking him in and the hunger in them making him pull her tight to him, crushing their bodies together as they stumble to the bed.

He lowers her to the bed, watching the way that her hair fans out behind her and kissing his way down her body, slowly stripping off the last items of clothing from her as he goes and enjoying the little gasps that she makes when he finds a particularly sensitive part of her. The groan she emits when he finds her centre is particularly satisfying, the heady scent of her fuelling that desperate need he has been fighting to keep under control since he collected her from her home. He licks her almost experimentally, taking a moment to see how she reacts, before proceeding to use his lips, tongue and fingers to make her shatter against his mouth.

Virgil holds her as she comes down, feels the minute tremors of her flesh beneath calloused fingers, then eases himself up to cover her when shaking hands grasp at his shoulders and pull him towards her. Erin's lips seal over his with an almost desperate kind of passion, her hands clawing at his back and her hips tilting in the kind of silent hint that he cannot ignore. It is the work of a moment to reach into his bedside drawer, the fumble of shaking hands to open the tiny packet and take those precautions that he knows are necessary and yet would like to do without.

He has to take a moment to compose himself once he has entered her, it has been so long since he has experienced something other than his hand and the tight heat of Erin is overwhelming. He presses his face into her neck, feels the rapid race of her pulse against his lips and finally, finally, rolls his hips. Her own body shifts to meet him, mouthing at his throat for a moment before shifting to his shoulder and sucking a bruise there. It is all the encouragement that he needs and they move together, their gasps and cries filling the air. Sensations fill him, an overwhelming rush of feeling that pools and shifts and reacts to her every movement. Erin arches beneath him, eyes snapping shut as she calls out once more and her body shuddering as he loses all sense of rhythm, lost in his own rush of completion. It is a long moment of perfect blindness and he feels her hands stroking through his hair before he rolls off her. Erin snuggles close to him, pressing a kiss over his still racing heart before turning eyes up to meet his.

There is a satisfied gleam there, more relaxed than he has seen her since he has known her and it makes him proud to think that he did that. He put that smile there and he made her feel that way.

"Do you think anyone heard us?" She asks softly.

"I don't care if they did," he replies, pressing a brief kiss to her forehead. "I want the whole island to have heard us by the time I'm done with you."

It is a promise that he has every intention of keeping.

_Artemis_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lines in italics are directly from Blood of Innocents. Only a short one this time, my mojo was ruined somewhat by the disturbing news that Michael Bay has been let loose on a favourite show of my childhood and will proceed to butcher it. Scott and Hollie made me feel a little bit better, I'm sure writing Maddie and John later will also help._

A Night In Paradise: Scott and Hollie.

_There is the distinct sound of the door locking and Scott is smiling when he kisses her again._

_By the time he kisses her for a third time all arguments have been forgotten._

Scott has missed this, has missed having Hollie in his arms and being able to kiss her this way. He has missed everything that they ever had and everything that he had dreamed could have been and now that he has her in his arms all he wants is to make some of those a reality. Hollie clings to him, long fingers clutching desperately at his shoulders in a way that is painfully familiar as he pours his love and need for her into that kiss.

Though they have been apart for years, though they have not had an opportunity in the time that they have rediscovered one another, they have no trouble remembering how the other likes to be touched. Scott crushes her against him, forgetting his injured arm for the moment, and though he knows that this moment should be tender and romantic and everything that a rediscovery of this woman he loves. Instead it is hot and desperate, the completion of a reunion that has been half formed for nearly five months, her hands move over his body as though she is trying to reassure herself that he is there and whole.

Scott's own hands are no less busy, tugging at the soft black leggings that Hollie chose to wear that morning and running the backs of his fingers along smooth skin that he knows so well. She fumbles with his belt for a long moment, tugging it loose and pulling his jeans down to his knees as he spins both of them so that he has her pressed to the wall. Hollie has lost weight over the months, a combination of stress and grief, and it does not take much effort to lift her, even though it causes his injured arm to twinge it does nothing to diminish his desire for her. It does nothing to stop him wanting her as much as she does him.

Hollie wraps her legs around his hips, shifting and using the wall to help her position herself, letting a breathless cry break free when he enters her and Scott has missed this. He has missed the feel of her and the way that she responds to him. He has missed the way that she gasps when he touches her, how her fingers curl in the short hair at the nape of his neck and her kiss is little more than the lightest ghost of her lips against his.

There is nothing gentle or romantic about this, the way that her head falls back against the wall with a light thud as her arms wind around him and cling to him. The angle is awkward, his injured arm makes finding the right leverage hard, and Hollie shifts until she has buried her face in her shoulder and her hips start to roll. It is not much, this tiny shuddering movement, but it is enough for both of them and Scott follows her over the edge within moments, capturing her in a broken kiss that becomes little more than the meeting of their mouths.

The couple slide to the floor, still entwined. The kisses they trade now are tender, loving and warm. Hollie's fingers trace his cheek and when they part their eyes meet and Scott cannot quite believe the depth of emotion that he sees there. He kisses her again and promises himself that no matter what happens this time he is never going to let her go.

_Artemis_


End file.
